


Первый день

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Day of School, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Out of Character Derek, Terrible day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Первый день не всегда бывает хорошим. Иногда он бывает просто ужасен.





	Первый день

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Суровый_Читатель  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Это было просто ужасно. Дерек практически ничего не понимал и чувствовал себя жутко глупо. Настроение испортилось сразу же после того, как он перешагнул порог колледжа. Престижное учебное заведение, самые чуткие преподаватели и отзывчивые однокурсники на деле заставляли кривиться от своей приторности. Люди раздражали Дерека всегда, а в этот первый учебный день особенно сильно.

— Ты собираешься идти? — спросил кто-то позади Дерека, заставив его развернуться на голос. Перед ним стоял парень, и именно в этот момент Дерек внезапно осознал, что застрял посреди прохода.

Мотнув головой, он посторонился вправо, в то время как парень сделал шаг в том же направлении.

— Эй, аккуратней! — воскликнул парень, потирая ушибленный лоб. Он каким-то образом врезался в плечо Дерека, хотя они были почти одного роста. — Ты вообще ничего не видишь?!

Дерек промолчал, понимая, что совсем скоро его терпение лопнет, и он дойдёт до точки кипения. Незнакомец, рисковавший стать последней каплей и попасться под горячую руку, выглядел примерно так же. Видимо не у одного Дерека день не задался.

Желание огрызаться сошло на нет, оставив опустошающее равнодушие. В очередной раз кивнув, Дерек собрался было пойти дальше, но его остановили.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — быть может, смирение было написано на лице Дерека так явно, что даже этот незнакомец, случайно встретившийся на пути, заметил, что что-то не так.

— Всё хорошо, — отмахнулся Дерек, но парня так просто было не провести.

— Ты первокурсник? Только-только пришёл сюда, в первый раз? — рука, не давшая уйти восвояси, неожиданно изменила свою хватку и перестала давить, наоборот, на какую-то долю секунды подарила каплю тепла, поддержки. — По глазам вижу, что это так. Знаешь, а я ведь тоже таким был, когда впервые появился здесь. Со временем станет проще.

— Может и станет, но я как-то уже в это не верю, — довольно честно признался Дерек, не вполне понимая по какой причине он это делает. Этот парень не был ему ни братом, ни другом, а он спокойно рассуждает с ним об ужасах первого дня учёбы в незнакомом месте.

— Давай-ка мы устроим мини-экскурсию, и я расскажу тебе самые значимые факты из истории нашего колледжа, — не прозвучало никакой вопросительной интонации, уже всё было решено, а Дереку внезапно так захотелось послушать какой-нибудь бессмысленной и пустой болтовни, которая отвлекла бы от всех проблем, что он сделал кое-что совершенно не характерное для себя. Он согласился.

— Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински и я покажу тебе все богатства нашего заведения, — торжественно произнёс парень и именно с этих слов в жизни Дерека началась новая глава жизни, в которой почти не было места печали и меланхолии и совершенно не осталось его для скуки. Каждый день, проведённый со Стайлзом, стоил тысячи этих ужасно хмурых и напряжённых первых в жизни студенческих занятий.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
